jason_morickfandomcom-20200213-history
Ally: Yunretuke
Yunretuke description Story The story of Yunretuke is very wild, adventure filled, and dark in some places, but who's isn't? Yunretuke's story varies a bit from not knowing exactly what all he did and has done but from what knowledge we do have of him here it is. (This is a fan made storyline for Yunretuke. His real story is unknown at this time.) Old Republic - (Pre-Clone Wars) Born of Bastila Shan, Revan, previously known as Yunretuke, was trained from a very young age until the age of 15 with extraordinary abilities became the apprentice of a jedi master known as Trea until he was 17 when he set off on his own. Then out of nowhere the Sith suddenly struck against the republic, striking a huge blow to the Jedi. Most Jedi went into hiding, but the others were either caught and tortured, gunned down, or cut into pieces. Yunretuke and his master Traes fought back against the Sith, his sister and mother both rallied allies in the Republic and trained them. Once they had enough soldiers and weaponry to finally attack the Sith, Yunretuke and Traes had already wiped out most of them, so the Republic was more of a cleaning crew for each world, but didn't help much otherwise. Both Traes and Yun were furious at the Republic for not helping when they should have, and they started their own rebellion called the Chaos Order (later known as Death Watch), and with the help of the Mandalorian clan Ordo, took the republic a fight like none other. But they never killed until they hit the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine when Yun's master, now known as Krea, cut down all the enclave masters. Yunretuke was horrified at was his master had done and realized he himself had crippled the republic. But that was what he wanted. His mind was confused, so on his way to Korriban, the Sith home world, he decided he would get rid of his master. Krea realized Yun was going to dispose of her on that planet. She wanted him to kill her, but not here. Not yet. So she slipped away in an escape pod to a world where the Mandolorian wars had ended, Malichor V. Yun had ended that war himself with a handful of warriors. Krea went to one of her temples on the surface of the planet, Yun and some of his warriors once again walked the surface of that hellish planet and found Krea. Yun tried to make her stop what she was doing but she attacked him and with one blow from his light-saber Krea, his old master, was cut in two and thrown into a volcanic tube; blowing the entire planet up from its core. Yun and his friends had barely made it off the planet when it exploded. Yunretuke wandered the galaxy and in his travels found two curious weapons that looked like blue, two bladed swords. He took them apart and studied them to the best of his ability. He found out that they were actually from another universe, but he modified them to his liking and used them during his time as a bounty hunter, as his father did. He helped many people on the way to a world he knew very well; it was Anoet once again. This time he surrendered his light-saber to the Jedi counsel and left without saying a word. On his way to a planet in the outer rim, he found himself hunted by Sith yet again, shot down onto a moon called Yavin II. There he met a strange person named Zez-Kai who taught him more about the force and sent him on his way. The Sith pursued Yunretuke and captured him drunk in a cantina. Some time later, he woke up in a bacta tank, found some gear sitting outside and put it on. It looked like Mandalorian gear, and he found two Mandalorian blaster pistols. He realized he was on Alderaan. He also found an altered Sith star-fighter and took it to the Jedi temple. He went in and saw his sister and mother again. The talked for a long time. And they forgave him for everything he had done. But he never forgave himself. He still helped the Jedi finish their war against the Sith, but only as a soldier. The final battle was on a planet known as Malachor VII. He was the only survivor of that battle, the others of the republic he sent off the planet into the cruisers he had orbiting the planet, and against almost half the Sith empire. Yunretuke called upon both dark and light-side powers to take down all the Sith and their followers. Suddenly a figure approached the bottom of the hill he was on. It was a sea of blood of a different color and species. He had seen the figure at the bottom of the hill before in the republic archives. His name was Alex Wes, a double agent with lots of experience. Yunretuke disappeared and was hunted by Alex Wes for a few weeks until he finally let Alex find him. Yun told him about his destiny and that his questions would be answered if he went to a mining world known as Peragus. After that Alex and Yun became good friends and were an unstoppable team. That is, until the infamous Emperor captured Alex in his sleep. The Emperor turned Alex to the dark-side by possessing him. Alex Wes became more powerful then any other Sith in the history of the Sith. Once Yunretuke tracked Alex down he couldn't kill him but instead knocked him out, wildly enough when he did so it knocked him out as well from the bond they share, so instead they both passed out and five years later woke up in a bacta tank. Yunretuke saw a figure just chilling near Alex's gear which brought a small smile to his face (which was weird cause he never smiles). It was Jason Morick, Jason let them out of their bacta tanks and gave them their gear back. He told them that they had made a bond forged by the darkness and light within each of them. Jason then gave both men an anti-age serum. After that he sent them on their way in a ship called the Ebon Hawk. Now they both were masters of the dark-side of the force but restrained from using it unless they had to. They went on many missions together and did many things. Balancing the light inside Yunretuke,(now Revan), and the dark inside Alex Wes,(now the Emperor), both became to powerful to be overcome, thus returning to Jason Morick for guidance but instead found themselves staying with him to be the balance of dark and light. 22 BBY (Clone Wars) coming soon Personality Trivia Weapons Two green and black modified dark energy swords. Two Mandalorian Blaster Pistols Modified A420 sniper rifle Gear Usually wears light wieght Mandalorian-Style armor of his own design. He occasionally wears Jedi robes when in important situations, or out of respect.